Love Of a Flower
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Hello Fans here is my new Fanfic I hope you love it... please review. Nico Robin is in Love with Monkey D. Luffy and wants express her Love to him..
1. Chapter 1

Love Of a Flower.

**HEY THERE FANS THIS IS A NEW STORY I WROTE I WILL GET TO WORK ON IT. THIS IS A ROBIN AND LUFFY STORY. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT. **

In The New World on a sunny day on the thousand sunny the straw hats are heading off for a new island as they were heading to a new island they docked.

Nami: Alright we are going to out for shopping.. pick a partner!

Chopper: I pick Usopp and Brook!

Robin came out the bathroom as she stared at Luffy and the other's

Nami: Ah Robin.. wanna come with me to shop..?

Robin: Why Sure Miss Nami.

Luffy: Na! I'll go with uh... Zoro wanna come with me!?

Zoro: No.. I'm staying on the ship..

Luffy: Ok... Umm... Franky wanna come with me! ?

Franky: Sure Luffy-Bro I will go with you.

Robin: Luffy why don't you come with us for once..

Luffy: Na..?

Nami: Robin!? what are you doing!?

Robin: I mean come on sometimes Luffy always hang with the guys sometimes he needs to hang with his girls... to go shopping..

Sanji jumped in the scene swooning.

Sanji: ALLOW ME TO GO WITH YOU NAMI-SAN AND ROBIN-CHAN! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO SHOPPING! YOU DON'T NEED THAT RUBBER BASTARD WITH YOU HE'S TOO LAZY TO GO OUT WITH A GIRL! he said with hearts in his eyes swooning over Robin and Nami.

Robin: Thanks Cook-San .. but Luffy needs to go with us this time.. you always go with us. so you need a break..

Nami: What is she trying to pull!? she said in thought staring at Robin.

Luffy: But going shopping with girls is boring! he yelled.

Robin: I know it's boring to you.. but... we can treat you.. Luffy after we are done..

Luffy's eyes shined like stars when she said treat and ran towards Robin.

Luffy: I'll go with you!

This caused everyone's jaws to drop seeing this. Sanji was on the verge of crying seeing this..

Robin: Then it's settled lets be on our way! as she smiled. and got off the ship as Luffy followed her.. like a dog.

Robin: Hehehehehe.. I got something in mind for Luffy... she said in thought.

As everyone went to the store to go shop for themselves Robin had other plans for Luffy..

Luffy: Can't wait for my treat!

Nami came towards Robin and whispered.

Nami: Robin.. why did you ask Luffy to come with us..? she whispered.

Robin: Because I um... .. .. look can we talk later on... on the ship

Nami: Sure why not..?

As the Two ladies and their rubber captain went off shopping Robin been watching her captain play around.

Robin felt her body heat up just staring at Luffy.

Robin: Oh Luffy! she said in thought

As the 3 stopped they took a glance at a two stores.

Nami: Hey guys I'm going to check out those nice shoes.. Robin keep a eye on Luffy ok i'll be back.

Robin: Ok Miss Nami. as she smiled.

Nami went to the shoes store to check out a new pair with a great deal.

Robin had her eyes on a store near her.. it was a clothing store but it was a lingerie store a smile came on her face as she took a quick glance at Luffy.

Robin: Luffy.

Luffy: Neh Robin..? as he looked at her.

Robin: Hmm here go buy you a treat. as she gave him a few dollar's too buy him a snack to keep him busy.

Robin: Get you a snack and come back here to this spot I am going in this store to buy me a something right quick I won't be long. okay..

Luffy: Sure whatever you say Robin.. as he ran off to go find him somewhere to get him a snack.

Robin went in the lingerie store.

Robin looked over the things that she wanted.

Robin picked a black bull whip and black long high heels.

She brought a Black Gown and a black lace less outfit plus a purple corset and Purple panties with laces on them.

Robin: I am so going to have fun with Luffy as she had a evil smile on her face with her eyes glowing purple.

Robin brought all the stuff and left

Luffy came back as he promised.

Robin saw Luffy and said.

Robin: Ah your back Luffy did you get your snack?

Luffy: Yeah it tasted good thank you Robin!

Robin: Your Welcome Luffy as she blushed staring at him.

Luffy: Robin are you ok... your face is all red.. are you sick?

Robin: No Luffy I am fine I'm not sick.

Luffy: You sure?

Robin: Yes...

Luffy: Okay!

Robin: He's so innocent I wonder if I can get him drunk.. i'll see if I can find the strongest Booze that can get him drunk.. as she said in her mind.

Robin smiled.

As Nami came back.

Nami: Kay Guys ready to go..

Robin and Luffy: Yes.

As the three went to the sunny they had to wait for the other's to return.

Luffy was busy eating as Robin was in the Women's quarters putting up her lingerie somewhere where Nami won't find it.

Nami now came in and said.

Nami: Hey Robin now what was it you wanted to talk about?

Robin: Oh that... as she smiled.

Robin: Miss Nami do you know that I am in love.. can you guess who am I in love with?

Nami: Your in love!? wow! she yelled in disbelief.

Robin: Yep and do you know who am I in love with? as she stared at the orange haired woman.

Nami: Let me guess it's Zoro!.

Robin said nothing as she shook her head.

Nami: Ok... so it's Sanji-Kun! she yelled hoping that she got it right.

Robin just stood there not saying anything.

Nami: So... it's not Sanji-Kun...

Nami: Then who could it be? she said in her mind.

Nami knew Usopp and Kaya had a thing going Brook couldn't be the one.. Chopper was not the one either because he's too young. so the only two people she thought of was Franky and Luffy she know Luffy was not the one either.

Nami: HA! I GOT IT NOW IT'S FRANKY HE'S THE LUCKY MAN!

Robin just giggled as she shook her head.

This caused Nami to fall in fear it couldn't be him as the one Robin had a crush with.

Nami: IT'S LUFFY! she yelled with disbelief as her eyes bulged and stared at Robin in horror.

Robin: You are correct Luffy is the one I am in love with.

Nami was frozen in place hearing this she could not believe that Robin was in love with Luffy it was a big shock.

Yes it was impossible Luffy and Robin together.

Nami: Does Luffy know...

Robin: No. but he will find out.

Nami: ... since when were you... in love with that moron...?

Robin: Ever since we left fishmen island I had feelings for him.. even after the time he saved me from enies lobby two years ago.

Nami: ...

Nami: I can't believe this! she yelled in thought.

Robin just smiled.

Usopp: Hey we're back!

Usopp Chopper Brook Franky and Sanji returned to the ship with a bunch of things that they brought.

Luffy: Usopp Chopper! Luffy yelled happy to see them.

Usopp and Chopper: Luffy!

Sanji: Robin-Chan! Nami_san! as he ran to them and swooned over them.

Nami: Hey Sanji-Kun.. as she smiled at him.

Sanji: Is there anything I could do for you my darlings?! as he was next to the two ladies.

Robin: I am fine Cook-San.

As everyone got aboard the sunny dinner was on it's way.

**THERE WE GO FOR CHAPTER 1 CHAPTER 2 IS COMING GLAD YOU GUYS LOVE THIS STORY AND AS PROMISE I GOT A LEMON COMING IN CHAPTER 2 OR 3 SO JUST WAIT FOR IT FANS DO REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Night with Captain-San

**HERE YOU GO FANS CHAPTER 2 I WILL WORK ON IT SOON A LEMON WILL POP UP IN THIS CHAPTER OR CHAPTER 3 DO REVIEW FANS **

Dinner was now ready as the crew were in the kitchen eating together. Robin however excused herself before she was going to eat , she went to go set preparations for her and Luffy.

Robin had also stolen some of Zoro's Booze she stole the real strong ones he always save on special parties. she got her whip and cuffs but not seastone cuffs just regular ones.

Robin: Everything seems perfect now I just need to wait for everyone to sleep hoping that Luffy is the only one up on watch duty tonight. in a sultry voice.

Robin went back to dinner as she got to the table.

Robin: I am back gang.

Luffy: Welcome Back Robin! as he grabbed his fork and knife.

Robin came over to Luffy sitting next to him she got close to him as Sanji had his one angry eye on Luffy.

Everyone stared at her and Luffy..

Nami had been watching her.

Luffy: Uh what's wrong guys?

The crew tried to say something but couldn't.

Robin: Here Luffy.. as she fed him a piece of chicken.

Luffy ate the chicken and said.

Luffy: Thank You Robin! as he smiled at her.

Nami kept a look at Robin.

Zoro just sat there yawning

Sanji wanted to get angry but he kept his cool

Robin: Problem everyone..?

Straw Hats: No!

Robin: Ok.. as she chuckled.

It was getting to be night time as the moon was full everyone was deciding who should be on watch tonight.

Nami: Who is on watch tonight?

Zoro: I did watch 2 days ago..

Nami: Luffy... what about you?

Luffy: Uh... I went yesterday...

Robin: Darn! I forgot he went yesterday guess i'll have to go. she said in her mind.

Nami: Alright then Fran- she was cut off by Robin.

Robin: I will keep watch!

Nami: You Sure Robin? with a baffled look on her face.

Robin: Yes.. I will do it tonight.

Nami: Ok if you say so.

Robin was now going to be the one on watch tonight as everyone was going to sleep.

About 2 hours later.

Robin waited as she was out in the cool lovely night watching the star's she used her hana hana ability to see if everyone was fully sleep.

Everyone was sleep.

She smiled and went to the kitchen unlocking the fridge.

Robin had brought out 6 porkchops and 18 chicken wings to heat up for Luffy.

she was heating it up so he'll be attracted to the smell she brought out that strong booze that she stole from zoro.

She tossed on that outfit from the lingerie store she brought she put on purple panties purple laceless bra.. she had her whip she put on her long high heels.

She used her hands to crack open the men's quarter's.

As the smell of food was going in the quarter's Luffy was sleeping still but

Luffy: *Sniff* *Sniff*

Luffy: That smell... it smells good! as he raised up from his bed he got out the quarters

Luffy kept following the smell as it led him outside the sunny.

Right when he finally found the smell he saw the food and began rushing towards it.

Luffy: FOOD! as he wolfed it down until a shadowy figure with black raven hair blue eyes and big breasts was behind him.

Luffy: Hm? as he turned his head as he turned his head Robin was in his gaze.

Robin: Why hello Luffy... in a sultry tone.

Luffy: oh hello Robin... how's your watch?

Robin: Oh it's nice.. as she stared at him smiling.

Robin sat next to him..

Robin: I got you a midnight snack.. here want a drink. as she gave him the strong booze in the mug.

Luffy: Yes I'd love a drink! as he got the mug full of the strong booze.

Robin watched this as she had a evil smile on her face.

Luffy was drinking and eating.

Robin poured him more of the strong booze..

Robin: Luffy..

Luffy felt dizzy

Luffy: Neh... Robin... I feel weird...

Robin: Its working he's getting drunk. as she smiled talking in her mind.

Robin: Luffy... she said sweetly.

Luffy: Yeah R-Robin... as his head was spinning.

Robin: Do you know that I love you..

Luffy: Huh.. you love me...?

Robin: Yes.. do you love me... ? in a seductive voice.

Luffy: Of course I lovvvee yoooouuu your myyyy nakamaaaaa in a drunk tone.

Robin: Oh Do you..?

Robin: Mind if I do this...? as she was licking his right cheek.

Luffy: Robbbiinnn what are you doing? in a drunk tone as he watched her lick his cheek.

Robin laughed a little and said.

Robin: I like licking you... in a sultry tone.

Robin: Lets see do you like this.. as she pulled Luffy's face into her breasts..

Luffy: Mmmpph! as his face was in her breasts.

Luffy: Mmmppph! Robin! What you! he was cut off as she took her breasts off his face.

Robin: Hehehehe Luffy...

Robin: now Luffy will you take off your clothes...

Luffy: Take off my clothes!? why the hell would I do that? in a baffled tone.

Robin: Because your lover says so... now will you take your clothes off or will I do it for you..?

Luffy jumped... as he was doing what Robin told him he took off his red shirt as his tone torso was exposed with a X scar on his chest.

Robin: Mmmm now will you take off the shorts... ?

Luffy: Umm...

Robin: Hmm the shorts can wait then first let me get a touch of that torso... of yours... as she said in a sultry voice.

Robin crawled near him.

Luffy: Uh! as she got close to him.

He moved back from her..

Robin: Moving from me eh.. ok lets have you stay seated...

Right when Arms and Hands were on Luffy and took hold off him

Luffy: Huh!? robin?! as he was caught and restrained by her hands.

Robin: Hold still Luffy.. as she smiled..

Robin pulled out cuffs.

Luffy: What are you doing!? with a baffled look on his face.

Robin cuffed Luffy to a chair.

Luffy: I can't move!

Robin: be glad I didn't use those terrible seastone cuffs.. these are regular cuffs.

Robin: Now relax Luffy.. in a seductive tone.

As she took off her Bra showing her giant breasts to Luffy.

Luffy had a red face as he turned his head away.

Robin giggled at his reaction as she came towards him.

Robin pulled Luffy's face into her breasts

Robin: Luffy do you like my breasts..?

Luffy: Uhh...

Robin still smiled at him as she watched him.

Robin: Do you like them or not..?

Luffy: Uh.. they seem fine... in a matter or fact tone.

Robin laughed

Robin: hmm as she touched his tone torso.

Luffy flinched feeling her touch him.

Robin: Hehehehe as she laughed seeing him flinch.

Luffy: ...

Robin: Luffy..

Luffy: Yes... robin... as he stared at her.

Robin: Do you accept me as your lover..?

Robin: I will do anything for you luffy.. and always follow you to the end... as she got close to his face.

Robin: Now do you? in a serious way..

Luffy: Y-Yes... Robin... you will be my pirate queen as he gave her a grin.

Robin: That's all I wanted to hear from you.. I am "Your" pirate queen indeed. as she got closer to his face.

Luffy: Robin what are Mmmpphh! as he was cut off by her warm kiss her lips were locked with his lips. Robin felt her body heat up as she kissed him.

Luffy took in the kiss and felt his body heat up.

Robin: I feel so Hot... as she was sweating and said that in her mind.

Robin broke the kiss as saliva was hanging from her lips.

Robin body was getting hotter.

Robin stared at Luffy in a seductive way.

Robin: Luffy! as she touched his shaft.

Luffy felt this and looked down on her as she was on her knees.

Luffy: Robin What are-

As she unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick shaft.

Luffy: ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY FAMILY OF JEWELS! YOUR NOT GOING TO DO WHAT YOU DID TO FRANKY!? as he remembered what she done to franky at water 7

Robin: relax Luffy I won't do that type of thing... as she licked her lips staring at Luffy's shaft getting them moist and wet.

Luffy: ahh!

Robin put her mouth on his shaft sucking it and licking it.

Robin: He tastes so good! she yelled in her mind as she kept sucking him.

Luffy: Robin Ahh! please what are you!

Robin ignored him as she kept licking his shaft tasting it rubbing her lips on it.

Robin was sucking his shaft.. still

Luffy: Robin... as he stared at her sucking and licking his shaft.

Robin stopped sucking it as she glanced at his shaft..

Robin: Lets see can my breasts help out.. as she put her big breasts in between his shaft..

She bounced them up and down...

Luffy: Robin...

Robin: Yes my love... as she still bounced her breasts up and down on Luffy's shaft.

Luffy: I feel weird.. and this feels good...

Robin: does it.. as she smiled..

Luffy: and I think something is coming out! as he yelled he felt his shaft pulse .

Luffy: Robin I think something is coming out my...

Robin felt his shaft moved as it was about to explode..

Luffy"s shaft shot out cum on Robin's breasts and face..

Luffy collapsed as he shot out his cum on Robin...

Robin just sat there with her face covered in Luffy's cum as she took a taste of it by licking it off her breasts and some off her face.

Robin: His Semen... tastes so creamy and milky.. she said in her mind as she glanced at him.

Luffy saw the mess he made on Robin.

Luffy: Robin.. are you ok? what was that stuff I shot out my family of jewels...? as he stared at her.

Robin stared at him as she smiled and crawled towards him.

Robin: Luffy that is your semen...

Luffy: Eh? what's semen...?

Robin giggled and said.

Robin: Lets just say it's baby making milk.. in a sultry voice..

Luffy: I don't get it... baby making milk?

Robin: Just forget it for now.. you'll learn that someday..

Robin: His cum tasted so good.. I want more of it... I wonder if I can get him aroused again... she said in her mind.

Luffy looked like he was on the verge of sleep until Robin touched his Shaft.

Luffy: Huh? as he looked at her.

Robin: We're not done yet... Luffy... with a evil smile on her face. don't you go to sleep just yet... as she grabbed him

Luffy looked afraid of her as she gsve him that evil smile.

This time Robin took off her panties and used her powers to take off Luffy's shorts.

Luffy: I am naked.. and Robin's Naked... as he stared at her beautiful hot naked body.

Robin used her powers to hold Luffy down on the ground as he laid flat out on his back.

Luffy: Uh Robin...

Robin: just stay still honey... as she grabbed his shaft and putting it in her pussy.

Robin: OH GOD! she yelled in thought.

Robin bounced up and down on his shaft..

Luffy: My family of jewels are inside of Robin's jewels!

Robin: This feels so good! Luffy's manhood is inside my pussy! she yelled.

Luffy grunted so did Robin

Robin grunted feeling this.

Robin kept humping on Luffy as she came down on his face and gave him a nice wet kiss.

Luffy: Robin I'm about to!

Robin: I know so am I!

Luffy: ROBIN!

Robin: LUFFY!

As the lovers screamed they both climaxed.

Robin: *Pant* *Pant* that felt good Luffy...

Luffy: I felt awesome too Robin...

Robin: Luffy I'm so happy to be with you.. as her face was closer to his.

Luffy stared at her.

Robin: Luffy please remember that you will take care of me.. and love me... as your loyal future pirate queen... she said in a cute tone staring at his eyes..

Luffy: I will take care of you...

Robin: Yes... thank you.. Luffy..

Luffy said nothing.

Robin: Luffy? as she looked at him.

Luffy was fast asleep.. as he was snoring.

Robin just smiled at him..

Robin: I think I should let you rest since I drained you... she said to her sleeping captain.

Robin got off his shaft. as she put on her pajamas. and tossed on his clothes on him with her powers as he was still sleeping..

Robin used her powers to take Luffy back to the men's quarter's she laid him on the bed and pulled the cover over him like a mother would do for her son. before she could leave she kissed him on the forehead.. and said Good Night Luffy... as she went outside.

Robin: Luffy is mine... and always will be.. nothing will brake us apart.. as she had happy tears in her eyes.

Robin: Now that I had sex with him and his semen is inside my womb...

Robin: I might get pregnant... as she smiled... and looked at the moon.

**ALRIGHT FANS THAT'S IT! CHAPTER 3 IS COMING! THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON I HOPE I DID WELL IF I DIDNT I'LL IMPROVE DO REVIEW AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Energy Drained.

**HEY THERE FANS HERE YOU GO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE COMPUTER SO I AM HERE NOW TO WRITE THE STORY CALM DOWN AND WAIT LOL! **

_It was now morning as the crew were waking up.. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast Nami Zoro Brook and Franky came in the kitchen as they said good morning to each other. Chopper and Usopp now came in saying good morning to them._

_Now Robin came in the kitchen with a big smile on her face and her face had a fainted blush. this caused the crew to stare at the raven haired archaeologist in wonder never before they seen Robin like this in the morning._

_Robin: Good Morning friends! as she smiled at her crew._

_Straw Hats: Uh... Morning.._

_Usopp came next to Nami and said._

_Usopp: Wonder why Robin is so Happy? he whispered to her._

_Nami: It's a long story... she said dryly.._

_Zoro: What you mean... you know why she's happy... ? as he side eyed the orange haired navigator._

_Nami chose to say nothing._

_Franky took a glance at Robin and said._

_Franky: Oi.. you think Robin-Sis had a good dream which caused her to be happy like this?_

_Chopper: Don't know?_

_Brook: I would like to know why is she so happy and cherry this the first time we seen Robin-san like this.._

_Sanji: who cares! its good that Robin-chan had a good dream! maybe I was in her dream making her happy! with heart in his eye._

_Robin sat on a chair getting her plate of breakfast_

_Robin: something the matter everyone..? with a bright smile on her face as she looked at the crew._

_Usopp: Uh..._

_Chopper: umm..._

_Robin: Well...? what's wrong?_

_Nami: Nothing Robin.. but can we ask you something.. ?_

_Robin: Yes you can.. with a smile._

_Nami: Why are you so happy we never seen you this happy before.. so we want to know.._

_Robin: Oh why am I happy? as she remembered what she did with Luffy last night._

_Robin: Lets just say I had a pleasant good dream... smiled with her eyes closed._

_With That being said Luffy finally appeared._

_Zoro: About time you com- he couldn't finish what he was about to say until he saw the way Luffy looked._

_Luffy looked like he had been drained of his strength and life force._

_This caused everyone to look at the rubber boy captain._

_Nami: Luf-Luffy!?_

_Usopp mouth opened seeing Luffy's appearance..._

_Luffy wobbled over to the table to get his breakfast... as the crew stared at him._

_Luffy: morning guys... in a tired tone._

_Chopper: Luffy are you ok...?_

_Luffy: Huh! yes yes I am ok!_

_Franky: You sure Luffy-Bro...?_

_Luffy: Yeah..._

_Nami: You seem tired..._

_Robin: Luffy just been having trouble going to sleep right... Luffy...?_

_Luffy: uh Yeah that's what I'm trying to say!_

_Zoro took a glance at Robin._

_Zoro: She's defending Luffy... that isn't like Robin.. he said in his mind.._

_Right after everyone got done eating breakfast they went doing what they were doing.. while Robin was taking a nice hot relaxing bath._

_Robin: ah.. the bath water feels so nice ... and warm... in a relaxed tone as she sat down in the tub._

_Robin: It would be fun if Luffy joined me... in the bath.._

_Right when she thought about Luffy bathing with her a idea popped in her head.. with a evil smile on her face.._

_Outside the sunny Luffy was fishing next to usopp and chopper.._

_A hand appeared behind Luffy... with a piece of meat._

_Luffy smelled it and followed the hand.. the hand threw the meat to another hand to the next which was leading to the bathroom._

_Luffy caught the meat and took it from the hand and ate it not moments ago the bathroom door opened and Robin was in the door._

_Luffy: Robin?_

_Robin had a towel wrapped around her as she grabbed Luffy and pulled him in the bathroom with her no one didn't see this..._

_Luffy: huh why am I in here with you!? I wanna finish fishing with usopp and chopper.. as he stared at her.._

_Robin: Luffy want to join me... in the bath...? in a sultry tone.._

_Luffy: Uh..No.. why...?_

_Robin: Because... since I am your lover.. you should join me..._

_Luffy: I can't do that have sanji do it with you. as he was going to the door until Robin Locked the door. locking him and her in the bathroom._

_Luffy: What the Hell!?_

_Robin: Your not going anywhere... you can fish with long nose and doctor... another time.. your going to get in the bath with me..._

_Luffy: Wait Robin what are you doing! as he yelled_

_Robin used her powers to take off his clothes and pull him in the bath tub._

_Luffy: AAAHHH! as she pulled him with all her strength in the bath water with her. as he got in the bath all naked She got next to him._

_Luffy: AH he screamed as he saw Robin coming close to him..._

_Robin: Luffy let me bathe you... in a sultry tone..._

_Luffy: Ehh! he tried getting out the tub but Robin used her powers to pull him and keep him in the tub.._

_Robin: Hold Still Luffy! as she got on top of him in the tub_

_Luffy: !_

_Robin: Now Luffy lets take a bath together... as she got on top of him._

_Luffy: Ehh!? he screamed as robin naked body was on him as she kissed him and pressed her big breasts on his naked chest._

_Robin: Oh come on Luffy I know you want to.. with a hint of teasing in her voice. as she touched his cock._

_Luffy jerked as he noticed she touched him._

_Robin: Mmmm your hard already... as she stared at it_

_Luffy: robin!_

_Robin licked his cock and kissed it_

_Luffy: NGH! _

_Robin: Mmm Luffy!~ _

_Luffy:Ro-Robin.._

_Robin Placed Luffy's cock in between her breasts as she bounced them on his cock _

**_WITH THE OTHER STRAW HATS._**

_Usopp: Oi chopper.._

_Chopper: Yeah Usopp?_

_Usopp: Where's Luffy he left his fishing rod... _

_Chopper: I don't know.. maybe he went into the kitchen... as the reindeer shrugged._

_Usopp: Oh Well.. i'm sure he will come back when he gets a chance... _

_Chopper nodded as him and Usopp was casting their fish rods in the water_

_Nami came out her quarters as she took a glance at Usopp and Chopper_

_Nami: Hiya guys! as she came to them._

_Usopp: oh hey Nami_

_Chopper: Nami! _

_Nami: Hey have you guys seen Luffy..? normally he would be fishing with you guys or sitting on his special captain's seat._

_Usopp: I don't know where he is.. he was with us.. for a moment then vanished.._

_Chopper: Maybe he went to Sanji to ask for some food._

_Nami: Hmm maybe he is with Sanji-Kun.._

**_IN THE BATHROOM TUB WITH ROBIN AND LUFFY._**

_Luffy moaned as h grunted feeling Robin's soft big breasts in between his cock as she was licking the tip._

_Robin; Cum for me Luffy~ as she licked the tip more.. sucking it._

_Luffy: aaahhn! as she sucked his cock more making him moan._

_Luffy: Robin! something is coming out! as she heard him and kept sucking him._

_Luffy shot his cum in her throat as she swallowed it._

_Robin: Mmm~ she licked her lips licking the remaining cum off her mouth.. as she stared at luffy_

_Robin: starting tonight... we are going to have more fun~ in a sultry tone winking at him._

_Luffy: eh... ok... as he stared at her._

_She came to his face kissing his cheek as he blushed._

_Robin: Lets hurry out of here before the rest notices us in here together luffy..._

_Luffy: Uhh right.. as he got out the tub throwing on his clothes._

_Robin got out as well putting on a robe._

_Luffy peeks out the bathroom door as he checked to see if anyone was around as he walked out_

_He rushed to his quarters and ran inside changing his clothes._

_As for Robin she changed into a different outfit with a smile on her face after having fun with luffy._

_Nami had looked around for Luffy until._

_Luffy saw Nami as he quickly dashed towards Usopp and Chopper surprising them._

_Usopp: Luffy?! he said with wide eyes._

_Chopper: where have you been!? _

_Luffy: To the bathroom why...? as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead looking at his two friends_

_Usopp: Uh..._

_Chopper: you ok? Luffy you sound tense? _

_Luffy: Uh tense? no... lets just get back to fishing. he replied with a fake smile._

_While both Usopp and Chopper had looks of confusion on their faces looking at their friend and captain._


End file.
